I Kissed A Boy
by XxShadowFallxX
Summary: Scourges' got a plan, and here's his intention. Shadourge (Shadow Uke, contains slight Shadouge and Scouge)


The constant flashing of the club lights bounced around in Shadow's eyes and head, making him dizzy, the overbearingly loud music booming out of the speakers harshly attacking his sensitive ear drums. He didn't know why he accepted Rouges' offer to come here. She said he needed to get out and socialize, get with the times instead of having his head stuck in 1951. He didn't know if it was the thief's' silver tongue that made the ebon give in and come, or the pure fact he really hadn't really been around anyone besides Rouge since coming into the 21st century. Sure, there was the odd race between him and faker, but the insults and gloats exchanged by the two could hardly be considered an actual conversation. So he thought maybe Rouge was right, he had to get out and at least try to do something with his train wreck life of his.

Of course, if he knew this was where his partner planned on taking him, he would've rejected faster than you could blink.

He felt high pitch ringing in his ears singing out as the music's base only seemed to increase. He hated it, the dark, the smell, the gross proximity of the dancers and club goers. He felt himself slide through the crowd, growling when his body was touched and groped by males and females a like. He had no idea how Rouge could put up with this.

Speaking of the jewel thief, at one point in the night she had managed to glue herself onto Shadow's left arm, and had not budged since then. Maybe she was tipsy, maybe she didn't want to lose him in the gigantic club, whatever the reason, Shadow sure wish she'd stop. Thankfully, the two of them arrived at the seating area unscathed, and Shadow for once, decided to take a seat, Rouge beside him.

At least he could thank the club music for something, the pounding notes managed to block out the sounds of the party goers around him. He often glanced at the two couples around him, out of curiosity more than anything, wondering why exactly they were sitting in the chair sucking on each other's necks. He never understood why exactly mobains and humans a like did-honothatladyisn'twearinganypants...

He put a hand to his face, letting out a long groan, a heavy blush forming on his muzzle as he realised what exactly the people next to him were doing. He honestly just wanted to go home.

He groaned again when Rouge found her way onto Shadow's lap. He glared at the bat, his sharp, garnet eyes telling her that he was not in the mood. The message was either ignored or not received as the bat wrapped her arms around his neck, purring like a truck. It was obvious she wanted to mimic the couples around them.

Shadow merely lifted her off his lap in a response, placing her back down on the chair. "I'm going to go get a drink." He murmured. He got up almost immediately, leaving the bat alone in the chair, ignoring her protests for him to stay.

He grunted, making his way past the crowd and to the bar, sitting down on a seat. Honestly, he completely saw Rouge as a friend, and only a friend, and it annoyed him how she seemed to think their relationship could go further. He saw no interest in the woman, really. At all. She was pretty, yes, he could recognise that but he had no desire to take things further.

To her credit, though, he hasn't found anyone attractive. Ever.

Shadow had never looked at another mobian being and thought that they would be appropriate to mate, and that really didn't surprise him. It made sense that Gerald would make him what people would call, "asexual" and "aromantic", he liked to think that's what the professor had made him, anyway. He snorted and ordered a whiskey, leaning against the bar table, "This is going to be a long night..." He murmured to himself.

Rouge folded her arms as she was place back on the couch, huffing as she watched her date walk away, topaz eyes narrowed. It took a lot of convincing to get Shadow here, and when she finally got him to come, he ditched her! The nerve of him! She growled, glaring off at the people getting it on around her, shoulders tensed and her legs crossing. She thought she could break the hedgehogs abstinence-for-ever 50's attitude, the other was exhibiting signs of sexual frustration and Rouge decided she'd be the one to fix that for him. But Shadow was still rejecting her, it seemed. She huffed again, wishing she could piece together the puzzle that was Shadow the Hedgehog.  
Her sensitive ears perk at the creaking of the chair, noticing that a different hedgehog had taken a seat next to her. She saw the head of vibrant green quills out of the corner of her eye and she sighed, noticing how closer the hedgehog was getting to her, it wouldn't be long till he-  
"Hey gorgeous~."  
...hit on her.  
She turned to face the other hedgehog, actually surprised at how much he resembled an azure friend of hers, but he was much gruffer in look, ice blue eyes harshly narrowed, scruffy chartreuse fur, a charismatic grin with a row of sharp teeth that looked like they could rip a head off of a baby bird. She really didn't seem overly threatened by the hedgehog, however. She grunted and waved him off, ignoring the jagged toothed creep's advances. "Goodbye douchebag." Rouge replied, having no problem yelling it into the chartreuse hedgehog's ear.

The hedgehog did not look phased in the slightest and only moved closer. "Awh babe, rejecting me already? Come on, gimme a chance eh?" He grinned and put a hand on her thigh, eyes seemingly glued to her rack rather than her eyes. Rouge wasn't too surprised by this, happily stomping on the others toe and flicking off his hand. "I'm here with someone, for your information. He's over by the bar getting drinks." She stated, folding her arms across her bust so the hedgehog could not ogle her. The chartreuse hedgehog looked over at the bar, leaning in close to the bat. "Which one? The loser, the faggot or the muscle man?"

Rouge's teal eyes narrowed at his words, looking over the bar and trying to match each person to the description the green hedgehog gave. There was the obvious muscle man, an overly buff ox sitting in front of a pretty cat who was feeling his biceps as he flexed, giggling loudly, then there was a shrimpy fox wearing thick-rimmed glasses and spacers in his ears, drinking a beer as he attempted to hit on nearby girls who scooted away from him. Finally, Shadow, who was leaning against the bar top in a somewhat feminine pose, a bright green martini in his hand, occasionally giving it small sips. Rouge looked at hedgehog with furrowed brows, "The black one."

The male let out a loud, harsh laugh at Rouge's words, snickering as he pointed. "You're here with the fag?" He chuckled, using the hand he pointed with to rest his chin on. "If you're expecting some dick out him you're going to be disappointed."

Rouge shook her head, glaring at him with an offended look. "He's not gay, seriously. I've been friends with him long enough to know that." She snorted, sticking up her nose. "If he was I would've noticed."  
The green hedgehog snorted, trying to hold back his amusement and laughter. "Alright, alright how about we make a bet, if I can prove he's gay, or at least enjoys the touch of a man, I get a kiss." He smirked, pulling back and folding his arms behind his head.

The ivory bat raised a question a questioning brow. "And if you fail and he proves his disinterest in males...?" She added with a certain confidence to her tone, this guy had to be stupid, Shadow wasn't gay, he would've shown interest in a man by now if he was... Right?  
"You can kick me in the balls as hard as you want, I'm that confident." The green one snorted, leaning closer to the bat, bearing his jagged smile.

"I could do that anyway, you know." Rouge huffed, sneering as the hedgehog offered out his hand. "Oh well, do we have a deal?" He asked, putting his expectant hand out in front of her, which she reluctantly shook. "Alright, but what are you planning to do prove this?"

The green hedgehog snickered, "You'll see... The name's Scourge, by the way." The ivory bat rolled her eyes, "Rouge." She stated, before watching Scourge head off to prove himself right.

This was going to be good.

Having since arrived at the busy bar area, Shadow had been standing around drinking his whiskey, finding the rough burning sensation rather enjoyable on this horrid evening. His eyes danced around, glancing back at Rouge once or twice, seeing her talking to a green hedgehog, which he was grateful for, hopefully she'll leave him alone now. He continued drinking till he had none left, letting out a heavy pant, catching his breath as he felt the burn remain. His eyes eventually found a red vixen beside him, and her blue eyes met his red ones, there was a moment of hesitation before she said hello, and the bartender returned with her drink. It was a vibrant green drink, and Shadow found it to be much more appealing than his previous whiskey. "I'll have that," he said to the tender, who gave him an odd look but nodded, returning with his drink a few minutes later.

The red fox beside him raised a brow, but she shrugged and leaned forward. "You look pretty down, here for some sympathy sex?" She stated, leaning on the table and giving the hedgehog a bored look.

Shadow hadn't realised the girl was talking to him before he met eyes with her once again, taking a sip of his drink. At once, he thought she was hitting on him, thus quickly rejected her. "If you're offering, no, I'm not looking for a woman to spend a night with." He stated, looking to the wall again.

"I can see that..." She added with an eye roll, looking at the other males drink before folding her arms and leaning against the bar top. Shadow decided to ignore her for now, he too leaning against the table top with his back slightly arched in, focusing more on his drink than the fox, who was still talking about her own problems. He was confused when she abruptly left, but didn't pay much attention to it, deciding that embarking on his mental adventures was more worth his time. That was until he felt a hand tightly cup one of his butt cheeks, making him gasp for a moment before letting out a dark growl, turning around and glaring at the offender. He was a little stunted for a moment, thinking he had who grabbed him in such an unsavoury manner was his azure rival, but upon closer inspection this hedgehogs fur was a shaggy chartreuse and his eyes were an icy blue, though you could barely see in this neon blue light. Slowly, the ebon began to see certain details that made this hedgehog appear different to his azure look-a-like, his eyes were more narrowed, his body was much more toned and two scars were on his chest, he appeared much, much more menacing, but shadow didn't even flinch.

"Do you mind?!" He snapped at the other, folding his arms as he sneered. "F-ffuck offf..."  
The chartreuse moved closer, eyes scanning up an down Shadow's form, making him more nervous than he would've liked. "Mm, not bad for a man..." He said, placing his hands either side of his body, moving closer and practically pinning him to the bar table. Shadow found himself strangely stifled by this action, his drunken hands finding their way into the tanned arms as he somewhat attempted to push the other away.

"Gorgeous for a man, actually." The hedgehog purred, moving close to the point of their foreheads rubbing against each other. "What are you doing here all by your cute self?" He said with a light growl, ignoring the hazy attempts that Shadow made to push him away. "I'-I'm here with a fffriend." He mumbled, looking up at the other with glassy eyes. This was an incredibly odd experience for him, he felt angered normally by peoples advances, and even when he was previously drunk he'd rejected Rouge, but for some reason, looking up at this toned, smirking, and all around sexy hedgehog made him hot. "Well, you're here with me now."

Before he could respond he found lips on his, and his eyes dilated. In many cases he would've shoved this man off, chaos blasted him into oblivion, what he was doing was highly, highly inappropriate, but Shadow couldn't bring himself too. His hands firmly grabbed his shoulders, feeling the others rough lips work against his own, ears pinning down as he felt himself submit drunkenly into the kiss.

He felt the other notice his submission, and start to push him harder into the bar table. His hands sliding over Shadow's back and pulling his in close, grinding their forms together, creating a hot friction that Shadow couldn't help but moan at. The drunken ebon was confused at the noises he was making, but he didn't seem to think much of it, kissing the chartreuse hedgehog for as long as the other would let him. When they were finally broken apart it was by the bar tender who told them to go do that somewhere else.

Shadow let himself be dragged along to the couches, where the green hedgehog sat down and the ebon simply stared at him for a bit, hazy eyes blinking slow in the seizure-inducing light show. "You're really hot..." He mumbled, feeling the word roll off his tongue a little funny, having never used that word in that context before. The other hedgehog chuckled at his words, pulling him into yet another sloppy kiss, his fingers finding his way over to his tail and playing with the small appendage. This made Shadow twitch, reaching for the hand and pulling it back up. "Nah.. That's my tail. Not yours." He mumbled, before pressing his lips to the amused hedgehog's cheeks, and in return he began to nibble on the ebons neck with his sharp incisors.

Shadows body quickly became intertwined the green hedgehog's, his arms tightly wound under his arms and around his back, legs sliding around his waist while the other had his hands still firmly placed on the others hip. Inch by inch, the green one began to lay Shadow down, to the point of being directly on top of him, sucking on his neck like a fleshy-thirsty leach. Shadow only seemed to notice when his back touched the plush surface, and he pulled away, letting out a small growl. "Hey..I want to be on top.. This couch is gross." He snarled, sloppily, yet successfully managing to turn the hedgehog over, nuzzling his rump on the chartreuse hedgehogs pouch, making him too, let out a lustful growl. "Alright.. But are you even sober enough to know what to do?" He said with a small snicker, watching the confused hedgehog above him with lustful eyes.

The ebon paused as he straddled the other with his thighs, placing his hands on the scared chest. He looked around, before giving a shrug. "I've never like.. Done this before, so I don't know." With a raised eyebrow, the green hedgehog placed his hands on Shadows hips and grinned. "So you're a virgin? How do expect to ride me when you're a virgin?" Lazy garnet eyes met ice blue, "...maybe." was all the ebon replied with, shifting around, letting himself be turned over onto his back with a huff. "Let me take this one, I assure you a great time. You can ride me next time."

"Ffine.." The ebon muttered, wrapping his arms around the others neck again, meeting his lips in a kiss. He shivered, trying his best to welcome the first intruder to his body, the green hedgehogs index finger. The ebony one gasped at the feeling, letting out a desperate whine as he felt his insides stretch, nails clawing desperately at the chartreuses' back, "Sh-shit..." He slurred, wincing in pain as another invader came in. "Sl-slow down would ya..." Shadow mumbled to the other hedgehog, legs quivering as they clenched the green hedgehogs flanks. The other gave a chuckle, but pressed on anyway, planting a few more kisses on his lips before the third and last intruder came in.

Shadow gave another loud whine, feeling his organ ever so slowly reveal itself, pushing up against The tan chest of his partner in this heated tango. He soon felt another warm appendage push onto his member and stomach, looking down with wide eyes as he saw the other hedgehogs friend had come out to meet him. The drunken hedgehog took a deep breath, buried his muzzle into the green furred neck, sliding a hand down to grab both of their staffs and pump them simultaneously. Quite a lustful and hard set of moans and growls came from the chartreuse 'hog at this action, the more dominant hedgehog giving his submissive a rewarding kiss. The said ebon submissive let out another moan, at least accustom to these stroking sensations as he was not completely innocent, curiosity had got the best of him many times.

He broke from the kiss, letting out a growl as he roughly tugged on both their members, "Geeet on witthh iit theen.." He slurred, wrapping his legs around the others waist, letting free both their rods and placing hands on the strong shoulders of his dominant. The chartreuse actually seemed quite taken aback by the sudden aggressiveness of Shadow, but he seemed actually quite pleased by it, wasting no time stuffing himself inside the other.  
Shadow at first let out quite a startled gasp, not expecting the others staff to be quite that big, but it was nothing he couldn't will himself into handling. Taking a deep breath Shadow remained still, feeling the others organ slowly slither in till it was completely in, the ebony hedgehog holding him there with his legs. "Oh..." He groaned, pulling the other down by his shoulders, arms tightly wrapping around his neck. "Oh chaos-..?" The ebony hedgehog gasped as he looked into the ice blue eyes of his top, blinking with a blank expression. "I don't knoww yoour naame..." He muttered, eyes avoiding the others and ears pinning down, a large blush on his muzzle.

The chartreuse hedgehog let out a chuckle, grabbing the ebons chin and smirking, "Scourge, my name is Scourge." He snickered and pulled Shadow into a kiss, cupping his cheeks and drawing his face closer. When they parted, the ebony bashfully responded, "Mines Shadow," he mumbled, nuzzling into Scourges' neck as he started to feel the other move around inside him. He let out a sharp gasp, followed by a growl as he dug his nails into the others back. The other grunted as well, pressing his teeth to the ebony's neck teething on it, making the hedgehog emit a small whine, "Don't be afraid to scream," he growled, grabbing Shadows chin as he began to slowly rock his hips back and forth, pulling back and burying himself quite deep in the other each time. "Sc-scourge..." He groaned, panting and gasping quite loudly now as he ground his member against his abdomen. His panting became more irregular, and loud, deep gasps from both parties filled the air as their bodies sped up.

Shadows claws dug into Scourges back, desperately clasping at the leather. His chin was hooked around the hedgehogs shoulder and his legs were around his waist, sinking his teeth into the green furred flesh to muffle his moans. The ebon found similar actions being inflicted onto his own body, Scourge had most likely bruised his hips from having such a desperate and hard grip, not to mention the love bites and hickey such as sharp mouth a teeth had given him. With in increase of heat and the building of pressure their vocal expressions grew heavier, louder and more frequent. Soon enough, with a loud, hot scream and a howl akin to that of a wild beast their orgasm was reached, and the drunken ebon collapsed on the couch, covering the both of them in his juices, quietly gasping at the after feeling of his own body being filled with the other hedgehogs own fluid. His claws were still clinging onto Scourges shoulders, half lidded and tired garnet eyes looking up to meet with those icy ones of his dominate. "Th..that was amazing..." He mumbled, eyes closing as his exhausted body could no longer stay awake, passing out there in his arms.

Scourge couldn't help but chuckle, picking up the comatose body and pulling him to his chest. His eyes met the slightly startled ones of the ivory bat across from them, he made sure she'd seen the whole thing. "So," he called out to her, pulling out from her friends body and running a hand over his sagging quills. "Was that enough proof for ya?" He said with a dark chuckle, nuzzling into Shadow cheek.

"I..." Rouge began, blinking in utter disbelief at this whole situation. She shook her head, standing up and walking over to him, "I don't understand, he showed no interest in anyone before,"  
"Hm," Scourge responded, standing up himself and holding the ebon up, "Well, the point is I was right and you were wrong," he snorted and started to walk away, before his arm was grabbed by the bat.

"Don't you want me to for fill my end of the deal?" She asked, crossing her arms over her bust. "Nah," the chartreuse one replied, pinching the ebons tail, making him mewl in his sleep. "I got a better toy now anyway." And with that, and sly smirk, Scourge left with Shadow's passed out body in his arms.

 **A/N: yes I live**

 **Shosh**

 **It took me like a year to finish this**

 **Im one lazy motherfucker**


End file.
